nationfandomcom-20200223-history
James Torres
|datebirth = 1933 (or 1937, 2 August) |placebirth = New York city, USA |datedeath = |placedeath = |home = Noble City, Lovia |function = |language = Spanish, English |religion = Catholic |spouse = Giovanna Falcone (1957-1964), Layla Karaman (1973-1980) |party affn = }} José Torres, also know as James Torres or even Jim Torres is a American-Lovian business man, mafioso and a famously known bachelor. He is known for having many children, many relationships and being involved in many criminial activities and business's. Early life Torres was born in New York City, 1933 or 1937 (the records are lost). His father was Luis Torres (1889-1943), a misterious butcher and Martina Spatola (1900-1954) a Sicilian cabaret dancer. The Torres family lived in a poor district of New York City. Luis Torres was enlist in the army in 1942 and died in Pacific theater of the war. After that Martina became alcolic, and gambled oftenly. She died in 1954. Profesional carreer Torres was involved in minor criminal activties in the early 1950's. He had joined the Lucchese family, a criminal group of New York City. He was arested in 1956 but not charged. He had a relation with Italian-Lovia actress Giovanna Falcone in 1957 and had three sons, Julio, Martin and Carlos. They moved to Chicago (1958). Torres becamed a banker in Chicago, but in 1964 was accused of stealing funds from local criminal family. His wife was killed but he fled to her birth place of Lovia with his sons, to live with his dead wife's family. In Noble City he operated and illegal casino in his house, in a back room. He was caugth and put in jail in 1966. His friends from the Lucchese family freed him from jail in October 1966 but they ended up killing 3 police men. He left to go to New York City again to attend his uncle's funeral where he was shot by the Chicago mafia hitmen but was not killed. He came to Lovia later in 1967 where he was arested again in 1969. He worked with the police to reveal the identities of Robert Graves and Robert Maserati, two rival mafia members and in exchanged he was pardon oficially. He was involved in a relationship with Turkish woman Layla Karaman (1973-1980). Torres was involved in other relationships and she left him in 1980. Torres continued in his ilegal activity's for more years. Now he is retired, but some rumored that he is still involved in the buisness. Most recently he is with Miss Lovia 2007, Caroline Weise, and had a son James (2008). Since Torres has many enemies, he and his family are in risk and several of his family members have been killed. personal life Torres is known to be a great womaniser. Although he is comited to his relationship with Caroline Weise, he frequently is seen with other women. He is a lover of fine cusine, and often is seen at elegant restaurants recommended by Guide Cinq Etoiles. He lives in one of the country's bigest home, and also own's the smallest one, which is only 1,8 meters in wide. Fortune Torres has a fortune of various millions of dollars. He is one of the richest men of the country but his fortune is not precisly known. He gained most of his wealth from his "jobs" with the mafia from 1950's-1980's. He invested it in legal enterprises, incresing his wealth. His company's and investment's include Aerojet (majority stake holder), Torres and Cooper LLP (partner) and Tompkins-Siegler (majority stake holder). Family Giovanna Falcone -- Julio Torres (1958) -- Martin Torres (1960-1988, killed in Lisbon) -- Carlos Torres (1963) Layla Karaman -- George Torres (1974-2006, killed in Noble City) Caroline Weise -- James Torres Junior (2008) It is asumed that Torres was involved in more that 10 relationship's and he posible has more unknown children. Category:People Category:Criminal